


beauty in the moment

by pastisregret



Series: 4 fics for 4k [4]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, hand holding, late night hangout
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-06 05:27:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21221324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastisregret/pseuds/pastisregret
Summary: marinette likes to remember all she can about times like this. times where even the smallest of things, such as holding his hand, means so much more than she would like to think.





	beauty in the moment

There’s beauty in the moment. Beauty in the simplest and smallest of things, but also beauty in the times that could be remembered for years and months after. Things that would remain as present in her mind, where details would emerge as easily as it would be to recall her name.

Marinette was sure she would be able to recall the sting of the night’s wind on her cheek, mask unable to shelter her skin where it couldn’t conceal. Her hair moving in accordance to the wind’s motion, with every new burst intense enough that Marinette was sure it’d send any normal person down, to the ground below.

Then again, Marinette wasn’t normal. She was sure she was an outlier to end all outliers when it came to things like that. She had faced hurricane-force winds by the hands of Stormy Weather and climbed up and down the Eiffel Tower enough times to point out all the hidden parts of it, where one could hide away in peace, alone and unbothered.

Or, hide away with someone. _No_, she amends. _Not just anyone._

_Chat Noir._

In a city attacked by an onslaught of early winter chills, they found peace in getting their warmth from each other, never mind blankets and hot drinks. Chat was the only warmth Marinette wanted, and it never rang truer than when he glanced over at her, adding fuel to the most innermost parts of her.

When he let his eyes tell a story, twinkling as if holding back a secret, Marinette was sure she just might live in this moment forever. Up here, in a spot hidden from the entire world but them.

Marinette spent many years of her life finding joy in the little things, storing them like collectibles. They became little pieces of beauty to hold onto, and as the months passed on with Chat Noir, she was sure they became more important than ever. Take for example, the way he gently placed his hand over hers. A gloved hand, which would never be uncovered to reveal the skin underneath for her. Eyes closing at the mere gesture, Marinette can almost imagine the sensation. And for a second, she almost believes her mind.

For a second, they’re holding hands, and nothing more matters. Then she opens her eyes once more, and the thought disappears.

But Chat Noir is still there, and in a way, that makes everything so much more better. And so, Marinette settles into his touch, gloved hand meeting a suited up one, and keeps her eyes trained ahead in an attempt not to look at him.

_The city was beautiful tonight_, she thought to herself. Another thing to remember, to mark down at the end of the night, something that she wouldn’t be so foolish to forget. Or perhaps she would, when she considered all the other nights spent looking out into lights that never stayed as clear as she would like. No, they almost always ended with blurred images, eyes turning away to focus on a black mask and blond curls.

To focus on him, in the same way he was focused on her.

Him, who’s shifted a bit closer now, as close as they can manage. Under the security of darkness, Marinette’s sure they could be closer than ever before but limits the thought to just that: a thought. They had been careful so far, a game of acting oblivious and loving from afar with imaginary lines and boundaries neither quite minded enough to enforce, but even the slightest of suggestions could easily tear it all down in a heartbeat.

There was danger in suggesting it, a danger that seemed as appealing as it did distancing.

But Marinette doesn’t care enough to remember that. At least, not for now. She remembers it plenty enough on her own, enough that its beauty has long since dulled. There was nothing to adore over a warning and nothing to hold onto when it threatened to take away everything she had fought so long for a grip onto.

No, she had more important things to hold onto. To store away for as long as she could. To find. To cherish.

Letting herself look down, Marinette smiled at their hands, at leather she wouldn’t let herself forget anytime soon.

_To love._

**Author's Note:**

> mari-cheres on tumblr haha


End file.
